You're Part What!
by NekoItaliaRomana
Summary: England did a spell wrong, again. He turned himself into part kitten! And who is to find him but America? And of course America would call England's oldest brother. Oh my gawd, what will happen? Neko!England, Rated t for teasing and Scotland's and England's mouths.
1. How the hell?

**Hey guys! This is my second story! I hope you guys like this. I don't know why, but I like Nekos.** **And I thought it would be great fun for Scotland to torture his little brother with out actually hurting him.**

**To TheRedFlowerOfFire: Thanks! :) It will explain a little bit why England's acting strange. And Neko!England is adorable! **

_**I don't own Hetalia, and nor will I ever. I wish I could though. ;)**_

"England!" I called through the house. I couldn't find him anywhere! All of a sudden, I saw puff of purple smoke coming from the basement door. I ran down his basement steps and found him on the ground in his magic circle. I took a tiny bit of the circle away so I could go in. I ran to him and shook him. "England, England! Are you ok?"

"Mew!" came the response. That confused me. England turned to face me and I saw blonde kitty ears on top of his head. I reached out to touch one. As soon as my finger touched it, it twitched and his hand came up swatting my hand away, as a kitten would. "Don't touch them!"

"Wow! Your part cat now? That's so totally awesome, dude!" I yelled.

"Oh, shut it America," he said, standing up. He looked uncomfortable for a second. "A-america?"

"Ya, dude, what do ya need?" I asked. He was acting a little strange.

"C-can you rip a whole in the back of my pants so my tail isn't bunched up? It hurts," he said hesitantly. I didn't care, I'd do it for him.

"Sure, dude. If you need me too," I said. I walked towards him and knelt down in front of were the tail would be. Reaching up, I tore a small hole in his pants. I saw the tip of the blonde tail, so I took it and pulled gently. It easily came out through the hole I made. The base of his tail was just big enough to fit through the hole. I let go of his tail and stood up, taking a step back. "Done!"

"Thanks, America," he said. "I'm hungry. Let's go get fish."

"Uh, I don't think it'd be a good idea to go out, England," I said. Wouldn't it be weird if people just stared at him?

"No, I don't care. Let's go! I want fish!" He said it loudly. He took my hand and pulled me up the stairs, and to the street. His tail was moving a little, and his right ear twitched as the cars went by. I had to admit that he was cute being part kitten. I saw the fish and chips store and apparently he did too cause he started to run over.

"England! Slow down!" I yelled after him. He threw open the open and started yelling.

"Bill! Bill!" he shouted. Good thing there were no other costumers. England's tail was waving like a dogs when they're excited. The cook came out.

"What is it Arthur?" he asked calmly, like this was an everyday occurence.

"I want fish!" he said, excited like a little kid in a candy store. Or me when I'm at McDonald's.

"Calm down, Arthur. I'll go you some, go sit at the bar and wait for me to cook them up," he said, laughing a little bit. England pouted and his tail drooped and ears went flat against his head.

"Artie, don't worry. He's gonna get ya some. Be a little patient," I said cheerfully. His ears went up again, so I'm assuming that was a good thing. I had him sit in a seat at the bar and sat down next to him. The bartender came over in front of me.

"Do you want anything, sir?" she asked. She had long brown hair tied into a pony tail. She wore a black tank top, with black shorts and black leather knee-high combat boots. She was fairly skinny with a not-so-small chest. I looked up at her.

"No thank you," I replied in a nice tone. She seemed like a shy girl.

"Okie dokie, well let me know if you do," she said in a nice tone.

"Are you American?" I asked. I've only known my own citizens to say 'Okie dokie.'

"Yes, I am. You look like you are too," she said with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Yep I am!" I said proudly. She giggled and walked away as the cook came out with England's fish.

"Here ya go, Arthur," he said as he put the plate in front of him. England's eyes lit up and his tail started moving again. I chuckled, as did the cook. "So what did Arthur do this time?"

"Eh, I don't know. I was visiting him when in his basement there was a big puff of purple smoke and I went down there and he was like this. Then he dragged me here cause he wanted fish," I laughed.

"Sounds like Arthur," he laughed too. "Well, it's free of charge today. When he's done, leave it there and Ali will get it."

"Who?" I asked. He pointed to the girl who was talking to me earlier. I nodded in recognition. "Okie dokie."

"What is it with Americans saying that?" he asked as he walked away. I just laughed. Once England was done with his fish, he got up and yawned like a cat does. It was adorable.

"Ready to go back home England?" I asked with a laugh. He nodded sleepily and leaned against my shoulder as we walked back to his house. Once there, he curled up on the sofa with his tail curled tightly around his body and closed his eyes in a cat-nap. I smiled and kissed his forehead. He peeked one of his eyes open and looked up at me with his emerald eye. "What? I couldn't resist. Just take your nap."

He closed his eye and fell asleep. I tried to be quiet and went into the kitchen to sneak out the back door to call someone I knew could help me understand how he might've turned himself into part kitten.

"'Ello?" a familiar Scottish accent greeted him.

"Hey Scotland! Ca-" I started to say. Before I got interrupted.

"Whit th' heel dae ye want, America?" he responded.** (What the hell do you want, America?)**

"Well dude if you let me finish, you would know!" I said, raising my voice a little bit.

"Dornt raise yer voice tae me loon, an' dornt gab back. Noo spit it whit ye want ur aam gonnae hang up," he replied, hatefully. **(Don't raise your voice to me boy, and don't talk back. Now spit out what you want or I'm going to hang up.)**

"Okay, okay. Jeez. England turned himself into part kitten. I called you because I didn't know if you knew how to turn him back. He doesn't act like himself. He dragged me to the fish and chips place demanding the cook to give him fish. He's taking a nap now," I said.

"Okay, okay. Yoo're nae in th' sam room as heem sae he wakes up, ur ye?" he asked. **(Okay, Okay. You're not in the same room as him so he wakes up, are you?)**

"What? No! You think I'm that stupid?" I replied. "Actually don't answer that."

"Ha ha. I'll be ower when Ah can," he said, laughing. **(Ha ha. I'll be over when I can.)**

"Alright dude, thanks. And bring some cat toys or something. It'll be fun to tease him," I said chuckling. I heard a 'Ye, ye, will dae' and some laughing on the other end before we both hung up. **(Ya, ya, will do.)**

* * *

**Hey, again!**

**America: Hey dudes! I hope y'all like this totally awesome story! :D**

**England: Calm down, you twit. It's just a story.**

**America: Um, no cause I'M in it, it's AWESOME!**

**Prussia: Not as awesome as the awesome me! ;)**

**England: Both of you, shut it now! :(**

**Me: Okie dokie guys, I have to go. Ta ta for now!**

**America: You didn't seriously say "Ta Ta" did you?**

**Me: um, ya. Gotta problem?**

**America: Nope! Not at all! *cough*_stupid_*cough***

**England: Your such a child, America. Good bye, everyone.**

**America: Bye dudes! :D *frantically waving***


	2. Mew! Scotland!

**Second chapter! Scotland is one of my favorite countries in the real world. I'm not gonna have Scotland where a kilt though.**

**Scotland: ****Ye finally got it reit!**

**Me: Oh shut up. I still call it a man skirt.**

**Scotland: *growles* ****Yoo're lucky yoo're a lassie.**

**Me: *smiles* I know.**

_**I don't own Hetalia, though I wish I**_** could.**

While he was waiting for Scotland to get to the house, America watched England sleep. And now that he thinks about it, England looks smaller than he did before. And not just because he's curled up in to a ball. His legs and arms are a little shorter too. Just as England was waking up, the door opened. One of his blonde cat ears twitched and he raised his head. If America was right there, then who was at his door? Then he saw the red hair turn the corner and he tensed, eyes widening.

"Mew!" it sounded panicked, and England dove behind the couch. America looked over when he heard England cry, and he saw his tail from under the couch. He smiled and looked over to Scotland in the doorway, who was frowning.

"He's e'en scared ay me as a kitten, eh?" He said, his frown deepening. **(He's even scared of me as a kitten, eh?)** He sighed and walked to the couch England was hiding under. "Arthur, Ah willnae hurt ye. yoo're mah brither." **(Arthur, I won't hurt you. You're my brother.)**

"That has never stopped you before," came the muffled reply. Scotland sighed again, knelt down, and reached out to gently stroke his tail. England panicked. "Mew!"

He curled his tail under him while he ran out from behind the couch and hid behind America, who was on the other couch. Scotland got up and, turning to where England was peaking behind America's back to look at his brother, raised his hands in surrender.

"Wee america called me hear tae see if Ah coods help ye, Arthur. Ah tryst nae tae hurt ye," Scotland said with a dejected voice. **(Little America called me hear to see if I could help you, Arthur. I promise not to hurt you.)**

"Hey! I'm not little!" America protested. England smiled at that. His tail flicked to one side and he tilted his head to the other side as he gazed up at Scotland in curiosity to see if he was lying or not. He tentively climbed down from the couch onto all four 'legs' and hesitantly walked over to his brother. Scotland knew not to make any sudden movements or to talk too suddenly.

England got to his brother and sat on his hind legs, looking up at him. Scotland gazed back at him with a soft smile on his face, which wasn't there too often. England rubbed his face against Scotland's leg and started purring. Scotland sat down on the floor slowly. England backed up a little.

"Nae, it's aw reit Arthur," Scotland said softly. **(No, it's all right Arthur.)** England slowly approached him again, sniffing his knee. He looked up at Scotland's face and then climbed onto his lap rubbing the side of his face against Scotland's chin. Scotland smiled again and England started to purr again. America got up and went to get the bag that Scotland had silently dropped at the door. He looked through it carefully and got out a ball that had a bell in it. He muted it in his hand, and then went back to the living room.

"Hey, Iggy~!" America called out to him. England glanced at him and saw his massive grin. He tensed and gave out a soft cry, huddling into Scotland's chest. Scotland put a hand on England's lower back in a comforting manner. America frowned for a second, then released his grip some on the ball in his hands. It was behind his back. He shook it a little so England could hear it, but so he couldn't really tell where it was. England's head shot up and his ears twitched several times. He looked up to America, his tail starting to flick back and forth.

"Mew!" He stepped out of Scotland's lap, towards America. America shook his hand again and England stood up on his hind legs like a cat would. "Mew! Mew!" He reached up towards America and swatted at him playfully and fell back on his 'feet.' America laughed and threw the ball across the room. England chased after it and started to play with it. Scotland started to laugh. While England was playing with the toy, Scotland and America started talking.

"What spell do'ya think he used?" America asked seriously.

"Ah dunnae kinn, but if it's th' a body aam thinkin' ay, th' cure is extremely stoaner tae fin'. An' it's different fur each bodie th' speel is used oan," Scotland said, sadly. **(I don't know, but if it's the one I'm thinking of, the cure is extremely hard to find. And it's different for each person the spell is used on.)** Scotland sighed. "Th' mair he stays loch thes, th' mair cat-like he'll be. He still willnae age, but he also willnae be loch his normal self. He micht nae be able tae gab efter awhile. Th' longer we cannae fin' th' cure, th' harder it will be tae gie heem human again." **(The more he stays like this, the more cat-like he'll be. He still won't age, but he also won't be like his normal self. He might not be able to talk after awhile. The longer we can't find the cure, the harder it will be to get him human again.)**

"Oh boy...," America sighed. They both looked over to England, watching him play with the ball that had a bell in it. They both sighed simultaneously. They had to find the cure fast if they wanted to get England normal again soon.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! **

**England: Mew~!**

**America: England~! *jingles toy, making a the bell shake***

**England: Mew! Mew! *jumps on America* **

**Me: Ha ha!**

**America: HAHAHA like I care?**

**Me: Ya you do.**

**America: Ya, i know. Get him off of me.**

**Me: Nope. Bye bye!**

**America: Bye dudes!**

**England: Mew~!**


	3. Say what now?

_**I do not own** **Hetalia.**_

That night, America and Scotland decided that they had to stay over to watch England. America made beef stew for supper and England loved it. Scotland didn't say anything, but he ate it. When it came to night time, England surprisingly chose to sleep with Scotland. England curled up against Scotland's chest . Scotland had felt oddly protective of England all of a sudden, so he put his arm around his little brother and they both fell asleep.

England woke up first, he tried to get up without Scotland knowing.

"Whaur dae ye hink yoo're gonnae?" Scotland mumbled, pulling England closer to him. **(Where do you think you're going?)**

"Mew! I only wanted to go downstairs. Mew! I'm bored," England whined. Scotland smiled, letting him go.

"Be cannie, an' try nae tae gie hurt," Scotland said, looking up at England with his light emerald eyes breifly before closing them again.

"Mew!" was all England said before he took off, running downstairs. When he got downstairs, he found America sleeping on the sofa. He went over to him, watching his sleeping face. '_So peaceful_.' England thought. Before he could scold imself for thinking that, the doorbell rang.

England panicked. He didn't know if Scotland would let him open the door! He ran silently upstairs to where Scotland was. He jumped onto the bed and nudged Scotland with his nose and hands.

"Mew! Someone's at the door!" he said. Scotland opened his eyes and looked at England. The door bell rang again, and Scotland groaned. He got up and started walking downstairs.

"Bide haur!" Scotland called back, as he continued to walk towards the front door. **(Stay here!)** England sat down on the bed and sighed. He waited until Scotland said he could go downstairs again.

Scotland went to the door and sighed as the person rang it again. He peeked out of the side window. His eyes widened as he saw France standing there. He had a briefcase in his left hand. Scotland reluctantly opened the door.

"Whit dae ye want France?" Scotland said in a bored voice. **(What do you want France?)**

"Scotland! What are you doing at England's house?" France seemed surprised to find him there. Normally everytime Scotland visits England, the latter always ends up hurt.

"He's braw. he's only sleepin'. aam nae haur tae hurt heem, america's sleepin' oan th' sofa. whit dae ye want?" Scotland repeated. **(He's fine. He's only sleeping. I'm not here to hurt him, America's sleeping on the sofa. What do you want?)** Scotland eyed the briefcase with distrust.

"Don't worry. I only wish to give this to England. It has to do with the meeting coming up," France said. Scotland froze. He had forgotten about the meetings. England had to go, but he couldn't! He was part kitten for Christ's sake!

"When is th' next meetin'?" Scotland asked. **(When is the next meeting?)**

"In two days, mon cher. Will England go?" France asked. Scotland paused. England had to go, but he couldn't by himslef. America didn't count for something like that. That left only one choice.

"Och aye, but aam gonnae wi' heem," Scotland declared. **(Yes, but I'm going with him.)** France nodded. It must be serious of Scotland felt the need to go with England to the next world meeting. He never went. He also knew that he wouldn't be getting any answers from him. "Whaur is th' meetin' bein' held thes time?" **(Where is the meeting being held this time?)**

"In England, hence why I'm here," France said. He gave the briefcase to Scotland and then bounded off. "Au revoir!" **(Goodbye!)**

"Mew!" Scotland this as he was closing the door. He turned and saw England crawling down the stairs. "Mew! Who was it?"

"Jist france. he was droppin' thes aff fur th' meetin' 'at takes place in yer coontry in tois days," Scotland said, as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at England for an explination. **(Just France. He was dropping these off for the meeting that takes place in your country in two days.)** Englands eyes widened. He had forgotten about the meeting! That's why America had come over in the first place.

"Mew!" England took off before Scotland could stop him. He jumped on America, who was still sleeping, and clung to him like velcro. Scotland could be heard walking towards the two.

"Huh?" America mumbled out as he realised that there was a panicking England clinging to his chest. Then Scotland walked into the room, looking really angry. "What's the matter dude?"

"Och, jist 'at englain forgot tae teel me abit a meetin' that's takin' place in his coontry in tois days an' we huvnae e'en begin tae swatch fur a cure yit!" Scotland shouted. **(Oh, just that England forgot to tell me about a meeting that taking place in his country in two days and we haven't even begun to look for a cure yet!)** America looked to England, who looked up at him with a guilty look like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"How long does it normally take to find the cure?" America asked, looking back at Scotland.

"Months, if nae longer," Scotland grumbled out. **(Months, if not longer.)** '_Oh shit_!' were America's next thoughts as he looked back to England.

* * *

** Uh oh. England made his brother mad! What will happen?**

**England: Mew! I don't want him to hurt me!**

**America: Don't worry Iggy! I'm the hero! I'll protect you from your brother if he gets mad!**

**England: Mew! Thanks. *cuddles America's arm and purrs***

**America: *blushes and looks away***

**Me: Haha well we'll be back with more soon. Don't worry!**

"Well, lets start now, and hope we can find it quicker than normal," America said, with a huff.


	4. Kitty takes a bath!

**Hey guys! Just finished this. School couldn't go fast enough so I could do this chapter. lol Oh and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I tro to catch them while I type these up. **

America and Scotland spent the time they had to try and find a cure. They had only found vague answers and nothing to actually help right away.

"Dude! We'll never find it!" America whined. He pouted as he closed yet another book with no answers.

"Och calm doon. we'll jist hae tio figure it somethin' tae disguise heem wi' at th' meetin'," Scotland scolded him. **(Oh calm down. we'll just have to figure out something to disguise him with at the meeting.)** A huge grin appeared on America's face.

"I know what we can do to England," he said. Scotland looked at him curiously, but cautiously.

* * *

The next morning, England sensed that something was going to happen. And he didn't like it one bit. He hid under his bed as soon as he heard America and Scotland get up.

"England, don't be like that! Come here!" America called, not knowing where he was. America heard a soft '_Mew_!' come from upstairs. He quietly went up the stairs, so he could try to get England. He saw England slowly peek his head around the corner. America went flat against the wall, so England couldn't see him. England came closer, not knowing that America was right there. He saw him too late, however, and America got him around the waist as England tried to turn back around and run.

"Gotchya!" America said loudly. He laughed and carried England downstairs, where Scotland was waiting. England tried so badly to get out of America's grasp, but he couldn't. He gave up and sighed when he saw a grin on Scotland's face.

"Mew!" he cried dejectedly, as he tried one last time to escape from America's grasp. America dragged England into the bathroom and Scotland followed behind them. England was curious now. What were they gonna do?

"We, englain, ur gonnae hide 'at ye ur part kitten fur th' meetin' the-day," Scotland said. **(We, England, are going to hide that you are part for the meeting today.)** America sat down on the toilet seat, putting England in between his legs to hold him while he held his head in place.

Scotland took a bobby pin and turned back to England. He tried to struggle away, but couldn't America was too strong for him. But you're also talking about a kid who can pull a car, and not be phased in the least took England's ear and pinned it against England's head. England whimpered as his brother did it. Scotland then put the bobby pin in place, to keep the ear down.

"MEW!" England cried out in pain and tried to take it out, but America stopped him.

"Hey, dude, calm down. It doesn't hurt as much as you just panicking," America said it softly and soothingly, which wasn't common for him. His brother was usually the quiet one. England stopped for a second to try and see if America was telling the truth. He was, though it was still uncomfortable.

"Mew! It's uncomfortable though!" he whined. America laughed.

"Dornt hink abit it 'en. noo Ah hae tae dae th' other lug," Scotland answered. **(Don't think about it then. now I have to do the other ear.)** He took another bobby pin and gently took England's other ear in his hand. He pinned that one down too, and put that bobby pin in place. England winced a little as his ears tried to go back up. He could still hear clearly though. His hair covered his pinned ears, so that was good.

"You're tail will have to be kept in your pants though," America said. England whined again.

"Mew! But it hurts if its just stuck there. Mew! All tucked in. Mew! Won't it look bad?" England complained. America scratched the back of his head, searching for the right answer so England wouldn't panick or something.

"Nae if ye pit yer tail in th' reit position. an' can ye gab withit 'mew'-in'?" Scotland asked.** (Not if you put your tail in the right position. And can you talk without 'mew'-ing?)**

"Mew! I don't think so," England replied. He looked like he was going to get in trouble again. He borrowed his face into America's chest. America wrapped his arms around the kitten in a comforting manner.

"Jobby! 'at means ye cannae gab. a' fowk will hink there's somethin' wrang if aam wi' ye an' ye cannae gab!" Scotland yelled. **(Shit! That means you can't talk. Everyone will think there's something wrong if I'm with you and you can't talk!)** England whimpered, trying to hide into America now. Tears were coming out of his eyes and running down his face.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry! Scotland wasn't yelling at you, you're not in trouble," America told him, hugging him looked to his younger brother and his face softened.

"Aam sorry, englain. Ah didne pure techt tae yeel at ye." Scotland said. **(I'm sorry, England. I didn't mean to yell at you.)** Scotland patted England's head, gently. England looked up at his older brother. "Let's gang gie ye dressed fur th' meetin'." **(Let's go get you dressed for the meeting.)**

England slowly detached himself from America and followed his brother to his own bedroom. Once they were there, Scotland went to the closet and picked out Enlgland's black suit and a dark blue suit shirt with a black tie.

"Pit these oan," Scotland said. **(Put these on.)** England tried to take them in his mouth to put on the bed, but Scotland shook his head. "Tak' them wi' yer hans." **(Take them with your hands.)**

England pawed them, not realising anymore that he could use his hands like his brother could. He frowned and looked up at Scotland.

"Mew! I can't," England whined. Scotland sighed and put them on the bed. He actually remembered, that England had to take a bath. He, himself, had taken a shower last night.

"Um, englain? Ah remebered 'at ye hae tae tak' a bath afair ye can gang," Scotland told him, a little hesitantly. **(Um England? I remember that you have to take a bath before you can go.)** England's eyes went wide after he was told this. He shook his head furiously.

"Mew! Mew! I don't wanna take one! Mew! I hate water!" England said, panicking. Scotland sighed, but didn't say anything. He took England in his arms and took him in the bathroom. He locked them both in the bathroom and looked at England, who was trying to shrink into the floor.

"'main 'en! dornt be difficult! i'll only dae it thes ance if Ah can fin' th' cure in a month," Scotland whined this time. **(Come on! Don't be difficult! I'll only do this one if I can find the cure in a month.)** England reluctantly hopped into the tub, pulling at his clothes with his teeth. He manged to get his pants and underwear off, but couldn't take his shirt off. He cried softly, in annoyance. Scotland chuckled. He walked over to him, and took England's shirt off.

He started running the water, and before soon, it was up enough where he could wash England. He dumped water over the kitten's head and started to wash his hair. He had to stop to take the bobby pins out. He washed the ears too, making sure to not get any water into them. Rinsing his hair, Scotland wet England's body that wasn't wet already. He lathered a puff that was there with soap, and lathered England's body with it. He made sure to get his tail, too. He rinsed off England's body and England jumped out, shaking the water off of him.

"Guid day, guid day! i'll dry ye aff, noo gonnae-no gettin' water aw ower th' place," Scotland raised his voice just enough to get his point across. **(Hey, hey! I'll dry you off, now stop getting water all over the place.) **Scotland just shook his head as England froze as soon as his brother rose his voice.

Scotland grabbed a towel and started to dry his younger brother off. As he was rubbing his ears dry, England started to purr, rubbing his head against Scotland's hand some more. Scotland smiled. His brother was acting more and more kitten everyday. He froze as that thought went across his mind. He really needed to find a cure. And fast. He shook it off for the time being and finished drying England off, putting the bobby pins back in place.

"Aw reit, let's gang gie ye dressed sae we can gang," Scotland said softly. **(All right, let's go get you dressed so we can go.)** England rubbed his head on Scotland's hand again. He purred for a second, before he walked to the door on all four 'legs' and reached up to try and open the door. Scotland laughed when he couldn't do it. England fell back to the ground and looked back to Scotland expectantly.

Scotland walked over and unlocked the door. He opened it and England ran to the bed. Scotland dressed him with a little difficulty. It was hard to move him when he thinks that he's even more kitten now. They eventually got it done, though. England followed Scotland downstairs.

"Hey, ah, dude?" America asked, as he was at the front door at the end of the stairs. England looked up at America when he spoke.

"Whit is it?" Scotland asked, looking up at him. **(What is it?)**

"How are we going to explain why England walks on all four 'legs' and he doesn't talk? Oh and that he acts like a kitten?" America asked seriously. Scotland looked down to England.

"Stain up," Scotland commanded. **(Stand up.)** England looked confused, looking at his brother. "Stain up th' Ah am." **(Stand up the way I am.)**

England looked at Scotland's body before looking down at his own. He pushed up of his front 'paws' and stood up shakily. As he did, he grew to his normal height as a human. He smiled.

"Mew! I did it!" he exclaimed. He was proud of himself, as Scotland and America were too.

"Awesome dude! Oh and I thought what we could tell everyone that he has laryngitis. You know, like he can't talk temporarily," America said, excitedly.

"'at micht wark, actually," Scotland said. **(That might work, actually.)**

"Mew! I can try to do that. Mew!" England said. He walked forward a step and didn't fall. He smiled. "Mew! Let's go! Mew!"

Scotland and America smiled as they headed out the door, with England running like a child in front of them.

* * *

**How'd'ya like it?**

**England: Mew! I stood up! Mew!**

**America: I'm proud of ya buddy! :) *rubs top of England's head***

**England: *starts purring***

**Scotland: ****Gonnae-no ye tois, she's has tae gang!** (Stop you two, she has to go!)

**Me: Grazie Scotty!**

**Scotland: Yoo're welcome. *blushes slightly***

**Me: Well Hasta la Pasta! ^_^**


	5. The meeting

**Hey! Sorry its late today, I got distracted by reading Behind the Mask by Kimanda. Well on the show!**

_**I do not own**_ _**Hetalia.**_

When they got in the car, America got in back with England. Scotland drove seeing as he could drive better in England's country than America can. It was a half hour drive and England settled in America's lap. America absently pet England's head while staring out the window. He liked England a lot. That was the reason why he became independent. But when he did finally become independent, he was scared to approach England. He thought the latter would be mad him. Little did he know, that England had fallen in love with him a long time ago. Though he didn't really realize it until the day his little colony became his own independent nation instead.

Anyways, while America was thinking about that, England got impatiant. He frowned for a second before he reached up and began rubbing the top of his head against America's chin.

"Mew!" he cried, getting America's attention. America looked down at him and looked at him with a confused expression, lifting his hand into the air a foot above England's head.

"What?" he asked. You could hear the confusion in his voice. England reached his head to rub against America's hand. He purred when he did it. He looked up at America again.

"Mew!" he cried, rubbing his head aganst America's hand again. America then got what England wanted. He laughed and began petted England's head while talking nonsense to him. England smiled as he purred. He got what he wanted.

"Oi! we're haur, noo gonnae-no 'at afair anyain sees ye," Scotland said loudly to talk over America's nonsense. **(Oi! We're here, now stop that before anyone sees you.)** America frowned but stopped. England moved from America's lap and pouted.

"Mew!" he complained. Scotland rolled his eyes.

"It's jist fur th' meetin'. dornt gab min'? an' ye hae tae act human again. nae a body can pit ye. as much as we woods loch tae gie ye attention,we cannae. aam sorry englain," Scotland said, with a brief pet to England's head.**(It's just for the meeting. Don't talk remember? And you have to act human again. No one can pet you. As much as we would like to give you attention, we can't. I'm sorry England.)** England bowed his head down.

"Mew," he cried, softly and sadly. America opened the door.

"Alright, let's get this over with so we can go back quicker!" America said loudly. ENgland crawled out of the car on all fours again. "No England, stand up like a I do!"

England looked up and pushed off his front 'paws' and stood up. He frowned, as Scotland got out of the car and they started walking towards the building.

"Mew! I hate this so much. Mew!" he cried softly, so no one else could hear him besides America and Scotland.

"Ye can dae it fur th' meetin', englain. hoo lang is th' meetin', anyways?" Scotland asked.**(You can do it for the meeting, England. How long is the meeting, anyways?)** He looked at America for the answer seeing as they were close to the building now, so England couldn't talk.

"This one is just today. It's a small check-up meeting from the last one last month," America declared. Scotland breathed out a sigh of relief. They walked to the room and everyone was there already. America walked in first, then England, then Scotland.

"It's about time time you two got here," Germany said as he saw the first two natoins walk in. Then he saw the unknown red-head walk in behind England, and he frowned. "Who are you?"

"Aam scootlund, england's oldest brither. englain cannae gab the-day coz he's a wee boak wi' laryngitis. aam gonnae gab fur heem the-day," Scotland growled out the words, leaving no room for arguements.**(I'm Scotland, England's oldest brother. England can't talk today because he's a little sick with laryngitis. I'm going to talk for him today.)** He sat down at England's chair and America got a chair for England to sit in beside his brother. America, however, had to sit on the other side of the table.

"Ok, let's start the meeting..." Germany started the meeting and England tuned it out. He couldn't do anything anyways.

All of a sudden, one of Greece's cats came up to him and started to rub his leg. It let out a soft cry. Scotland immediatly looked over and saw the cat. England looked nervous because he didn't know what to do. He wanted to pet it, but didn't know if he was alowed to or not. Scotland quietly shooed it away, but it kept coming back.

"Mew!" England accidently let out a cry. Everyone looked over to him. He froze and looked down immediatly. Italy spotted the cat and came over to pick it up and cuddle with it. The cat looked at England for a second, but turned to Italy in the next. Scotland let out a quiet sigh of relief, as did America. They both knew it was England who made the cry, not the cat beside him.

At the break, Greece came over to England. He had silently been looking at him and observing him. He knew how cats were, and he also knew that none of his cats cried out that loudly.

"Hello, England," he said softly. England looked to him, but didn't say anything. "Do you want some fish?"

England's eyes lit up at the sound of that. He nodded his head up and down like a crazy kitten does. Greece smirked and walked away. No one else but Scotland was in the room, and he wasn't paying attention. So England crawled over to Greece and nudged his leg with his head softly. Greece looked down and smiled. He gave England a small plate of fish, and England happily ate it as a kitten does.

"Oi, englain! whit ur ye daein'?" Scotland looked over to him with a stern expression. **(Oi, England! What are you doing?)** England froze and looked up at his brother.

"Don't worry. We are the only ones in the room, and I've watching him. I know he is part cat. Part kitten from the way he behaves," Greece said calmly. Scotland huffed, but said nothing. England had just finished and stood up, with difficulty, when everyone was just starting to come back. He walked over to his brother and sat down. He looked over to his brother, pleading with his eyes to be pet. Scotland just shook his head. America came in, finally.

"Well, we left off with..." and so the meeting continued. England sat there, wanting so badly to be pet.

After the meeting, France walked up to England with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. England shrunk a little bit back. France lifted an eyebrow halted right in front of him. England looked to Scotland, but he was talking to America. By this time, most of the nations were either gone or out of earshot of the two.

"Bonjour, England. How are you today?" France started. England tilted his head to side, knowing that he couldn't answer. He nodded his head instead. Then pointed to France. France went to touch England's head. England was stuck. He wasnted to be petted, but he knew he couldn't let France touch his head. He panicked. And cried out.

"Mew!"

France stopped and raised an eyebrow. Scotland and America turned when they heard England cry. France had already put his hand down by then though. The two had come over, while France was still in shock from he had heard. Surely he hadn't heard correctly. Every other nation was now gone, and was just the four of them.

"Whit did ye dae tae englain?" Scotland asked, as England was 'pawing'at the bobby pins that kept his ears pinned to his head. **(What did you do to England?)** They hurt now. He finally managed to get them out and he rubbed at them with his front 'paw.'

"I didn't do anything to him!" France exclaimed. Scotland scoffed and looked at England, who was now trying to figure out how to get his tail out from his pants. Scotnad sighed looked to America expectantly. The younger nation nodded and walked over to England. The kitten was on the floor by now, but he looked up at America as he bent down beside him.

"Mew!" he cried pawing at America's hands gently. America smiled and ripped a small hole where England's tail was. He gently pulled it out. England sighed in relief. He then rubbed his head against America's chin. America started to pet England's head and England started purring.

"What?" France asked, so confused. Scotland smiled at what he saw, then he turned to France.

"He turned himself intae part kitten. we dornt ken if it was oan purpose ur nae," Scotland said with a sigh. **(He turned himself into part kitten. We don't know if it was on purpose or not.)**

"Have you thought of turning him back?" France asked. Scotland glared at him.

"He only did thes a coople days ago. it will tak' abit a month at th' leest tae turn heem human. th' longer it takes, th' mair difficult it will be tae turn heem back. dornt push me, puddock," Scotland growled out. **(He only did this a couple days ago. It will take about a month at the least to turn him human. The longer it takes, the more difficult it will be to turn him back. Don't push me, frog.)** France frowned. He went over to England and bent down next to him. He felt a twinge in his heart when England at looked at him with innocence. It hurt him, and he could see in England's eyes that he ws starting to not remember who the man standing in from of him was.

"Mew! Are you France? Mew!" England asked, not really comprehending that the question would worry the other three. He had a look of genuine curiosity. France nodded, then looked back to Scotland.

"I'm going to help you look for the cure to turn England back to being a human. He's starting to not remember me anymore. Is that normal this early?" France asked, concern in his voice. Scotland shook his his head.

"Nae it's nae," Scotland said quietly, looking down at England who was looking back him curiously. **(No, it's not.)**

* * *

**Uh Oh! Why is England forgetting earlier than he should? And did he do this on purpose, or was it another spell gone wrong? Will they get the cure faster with France helping, or will it just slow them down? Find out in the next chapter! :) **

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Personally I hate them, but it's fun to do it to readers. OH NO! I'm turning into a russian mindset!**

**BYE~! SEE YA NEXT TIME~!**


	6. Russia! No Way!

**Hey guys! Don't kill me! My sister was bothering me all weekend and I stayed up late last night to try and finish this chapter and the one to my other story. The other one was posted late last night, and I'm posting this now. Enjoy!**

The next day, France was at England's house with Scotland, America and England himself. Though England was acting totally strange. Though at the current moment, he wasn't complaining. England was rubbing against France's leg as the latter was trying to look for answers. It wasn't working and France caved in. He set the book aside after marking his place. He looked at England and patted his lap. England smirked and jumped onto France's lap.

France pet England behind the ears and England arched into his hand, purring loudly. Scotland looked over and gaped, then he glared at France. France noticed and stared at the Scottish man.

"What?" France asked, staring back at the Scotsman.

"We need tae fin' a cure! nae pit heem! if we pit heem, we risk losin' heem tae bein' a moggie. 'at will affect his nation huir uv a badly," Scotland yelled at him. **(We need to find a cure! Not pet him! If we pet him, we risk losing him to being a cat. That will affect his nation very badly.)** England shrank back and his ears went flat against his head.

"Mew! Mew!" England out shakily, before jumping from France's lap. He hissed at his brother before he took off up the stairs and to his bedroom and ran under his bed. He was actually able to fit under it. He _was_ small after all.

* * *

Back downstairs France was pouting, Scotland was frowning, and America was panicking. He had to go get England before they couldn't find him at all, but he knew that Scotland wouldn't let him. Had to give it a try. He got up off the couch he was sitting on and went to go follow the kitten.

"Whaur dae ye hink yoo're gonnae?" Scotland growled out at him. **(Where do you think you're going?)** America glared at the older man.

"To go get England before he runs away. I know he's going to, all cats do it if you neglect them for too long. Each cat is different, and I know England well enough to know he'll do it soon. You should know this, you're his oldest brother who took care of him," America said it in a low voice, but Scotland could detect a hint of danger in it too.

"Alrecht, whatever, " Scotland growled softly, before looking back at the book he was on. **(Alright, whatever.)** He was thinking that he might have to ask his brothers for help. They knew more about magic than he did.

* * *

Upstairs, America went to England's bedroom first. He laughed silently, looking in and seeing England's tail sticking out from under the bed.

"England, it's me America," he said quietly. England crawled out and looked up at him.

"Mew! Mew!" he cried excitededly before running over to America. America smiled and picked up the tiny animal/nation in his arms. England seemed as light as a feather. The kittten cuddled into America and the latter smiled and kissed the top of England's head. England started purring loudly and curled up around his arms. The suddenly quiet nation brought the kitten back downstairs and sat in his chair. France looked at America and looked hurt and surprised at the same time. Scotland looked like he didn't care, but America knew that he did by the way he looked in the book on his lap and started going through it faster than before.

"England, I have to keep looking in the books to help you. You can stay in my lap, but can you please let go of my arms?" America said softly, while petting England. He kissed the top of England's head again and England let go, but curled around his legs instead. He started purring and rubbing his head on America's thigh. America only smiled and, true to his word, picked up the book and carefully went through it.

They sat there for hours, America not being able to move because England had refused to move from his lap, and America didn't really care if he atre or not anyways. He just wanted to help England before he did anything.

"America," France said in the afternoon. America didn't really look up from the book he was working in. "You should eat something. You didn't eat breakfast or lunch and haven't drank anything either. You need to eat or you will-"

"I want to cure England first," he said quietly, cutting France off.

"Th' man's reit, loon. ye shoods eat somethin', it will also help ye keep gonnae sae ye can swatch longer. thocht yoo're nae lookin' while ye eat, Ah dornt want th' books tae gie ruined. they're auld, ye ken," Scotland said, being somewhat nice for a change. **(The man's right, boy. You should eat something, it will also help you keep going so you can look longer. Though you're not looking while you eat, I don't want the books to get ruined. They're old, you know.)** America huffed and looked up for a brief moment.

"Hold on. Let me finish looking through this book first," America mumbled, looking down again. The two nations sighed, knowing that was as far as they were going to get with him.

* * *

"Oh my god! I found something!" America cried. France and Scotland looked up at him. "This says here that to turn a cat/kitten back into a human/nation you need to get the list of ingrediants from the most scary nation on this Earth. Good luck convincing him."

He looked up at Scotland and the man frowned. He got up and walked over to America and looked in the book on the page the lad had just read from.

"That's england's ain handwritin'," Scotland said, his eyes widening. **(That's his own handwriting.)** He took the book from America and read it over again._ 'Fa is th' scariest nation oan thes Earth?' _Scotland thought to himself. **(Who is the scariest nation on this Earth?)**

"Russia is the scariest nation on this Earth. He scares people by acting like a little kid. He's also the biggest nation in the current world," France whispered.

"'en we hae tae gang pay Russia a visit," Scotland said quietly. **(Then we have to go pay Russia a visit.)** All three nations then looked to England, who was curled into America's lap sleeping. It was the only thing they could do to help him. America wasen't afraid, but he had a bad feeling that the commie bastard wouldn't want to help. He didn't like England after all. They had to come up with something to convince him before they went. And judging by the looks on Scotland's and France's faces, they were thinking the same exact thing.

How in the hell were they going to convince Russia to help them turn England back into a human nation again? They knew that Russia was the only one that could help them, according to what England wrote in one of his books. Everyone sighed at the same time, and America pulled England close to his chest protectively.

"America, you still haven't eaten yet," France said quietly.

* * *

**Wow. Why are they so paranoid about Russia? And will Scotland have to call his other little brothers to help him?**

**Hm... And won't they need to tell the rest of the world soon? **

**America: Why do we need to tell them? The hero can help by himself!**

**Scotland: ****Aam glad ye jist said 'at. dae ye e'en ken hoo tae dae magic?** (I'm glad you just said that. Do you even know how to do magic?)

**America: Uh...**

**Scotland *smirks* ****That's whit Ah thooght.** (That's what I thought)

**France: Stop fighting you two. We need to prepare to go to... Russia...**

**Me: Well good luck. *smiles _the_ pirate smirk* Bye Bye! **

**America, Scotland, France: *shudders***


	7. Phone Call! Kindness?

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY! But here is the next chapter. I have spring break, so I'll get up as many as I can! (Don't worry, you don't have to kill me for being late. I already died and came back. lol)**

* * *

"… Do I have to?" America whined. France looked down at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Oui, America, you do have to eat. Unless you would like to go into a coma and then likely die," France said in a bored tone. America shook his head.

"I'll risk it. I wanna help England first," America said seriously. He took a deep breath. He wasn't even hungry yet, though he knew he should be.

"no! america, ye hae tae eat! englain woods nae want ye tae starve yerself! Ah dornt want ye tae either, thocht Ah hate tae admit it," Scotland yelled at America. **(NO! America, you have to eat! England would not want you to starve yourself! I don't want you to either, though I hate to admit it.)** America stubbornly shook his head. He then ignored both Scotland and France.

"Hey, England," America said quietly, as he gently shook the kitten out of his sleep. England looked up, his eyes filled with sleep.

"Mew?" England's voice was filled with sleep.

"We have to go to Russia's to try and help you-" America started. England hissed at America and jumped off his lap. He tried to run and hide, but France caught him before he could leave the room.

"Non, non, non, England. We have to go," France said. **(No, no, no)** England whined and tried to squirm out of France's arms.

"Englain please lit us help ye. we dinnae want tae gang russia's hoose either. but we hae tae," Scotland said softly, walking over to England and gently taking him from France. **(England please let us help you. We do not want to go Russia's house either. But we have to.)** England looked up to his brother and huffed, but stopped squirming.

"Come on, let's go," America said quietly. He pulled his phone out and scrolled down to Russia's number. He hit the call button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Алло? Кто звонит?" Russia said as he answered his phone. **(Hello? Who's calling?)** America took a quick but deep breath.

"Russia. Dude. We need your help," America said softly, so Russia would take him seriously. This fiasco is making everyone act different.

"With what, да?" Russia replied back, just as soft. **(yes?)** He was confused to say the least.

"We need help turning England back into human. He accidently turned himself into part kitten," America said, a slight begging tone to his voice.

"Why should I help him, да? You know I do not like him," Russia said, getting slightly angered and annoyed. America started to panic.

"Dude! Please, I'll do anything!" America cried out. France and Scotland looked horrified when America said this. England looked confused.

"да? Вы будете?" Russia asked, excitedly and accidently slipping into his own language. **(Yes? You will?)** America sighed; he knew the Russian language since the Cold War. He nodded, even though he knew the Russian couldn't see him.

"Да, я буду," America replied in the foreign language. **(Yes, I will)** He hoped this wouldn't be a mistake.

"Ура! Вы можете приехать сейчас, да?" Russian asked sounding like a little kid. **(Yay! You can over now, ****yes?) **America could hear the smirk in his voice and closed his eyes. It would have been cute. If Russia wasn't creepy and an _adult_.

"Да, мы уйдем сейчас," America responded. **(Yes, we'll leave now)**

"Ok! Я не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть вас мой маленький Америке!" Russia exclaimed. **(Ok! I can't wait to see you my little America!)** America sighed into the phone and Russia giggled. They both hung up the phone and America turned to others. He was still stuck talking in Russian at the moment.

"Хорошо, давайте продолжим," America replied with renewed energy. **(Ok, let's get going.)**

"W-we dinnae kin ye, loon," Scotland replied, there was a hint of worry in his voice. **(W-we do not understand you, boy.)** America shook his head like a dog would when it's wet.

"Oh, sorry. I said 'Ok, let's get going,'" America said with a huge grin on his face.

England jumped out of Scotland's arms and walked up to America. He reached up on his hind 'legs' and 'pawed' at America's leg. America looked down at him.

"Mew! Mew! Why are they… Mew! Afraid?" England had difficulty asking.

"We're going to Russia's house," America responded. England looked confused.

"Mew! Mew! Who?" England asked. America's eyes widened.

"You'll see when we get there. But we have to hurry," America said. He looked to Scotland and France. "We have to use England's private jet."

"Oui, nous devons partir maintenant," France said, while heading out the door.

Scotland nodded, not being able to say anything. They walked out the door and to the car. They all hopped in. Scotland in the driver's seat, France in the passenger seat, America in behind France in the backseat, and little England curled up on America's lap. Without a word, Scotland started the car and drove.

* * *

After Russia got off the phone, he turned to his sisters with an evil grin. Belarus had a scowl on her face, and Ukraine look confused.

"Мы собираемся, чтобы получить новый американский котенка, да?" Russia said. **(We are going to get a new American kitten, yes?)** Belarus' face softened. Ukraine look more confused. "Англия получила себе в часть котенка. Вместо того, чтобы избавиться от заклинаний, я собираюсь дать ему в Америку. Он будет частью котенка вместо этого. Он сказал, что он будет делать что угодно." **(England got himself into a part kitten. Instead of getting rid of the spell, I am going to give it to America. He will be part kitten instead. He did say that he will do anything.)**

Belarus smiled a soft smile. And Ukraine got a little worried.

"Але, брат, це те, що не маю на увазі?" Ukraine asked in her own language. **(But brother, is that not mean?)** Russia shook his head and smiled. He looked like an adorable little kid.

"Няма сястрой. Гэта будзе ў парадку. Ён будзе, як сапраўдны кацяня. Так што мілыя і прыемныя," Belarus replied in _her_ language. **(No sister. It will be ok. He will be like a real kitten. So cute and cuddly.)** Ukraine smiled and nodded her head. Russia smiled softly back and went to go prepare the potion he would need. And he would need to prepare for America staying here with him.

"Latvia! Lithuania! Estonia!" Russia called out to the Baltic's. They were in front him in a few seconds.

"Y-yes?" they replied in unison, all of them trembling.

"Америка will be staying with us. I need you to prepare for him. But he will be like a kitten, so take that under consideration пожалуйста," Russia said, sounding nice for a change. **(America. Please.)** Latvia looked up surprised, but excited.

"Tiešām?!" he accidently slipped in his own language.** (Really?!)** They all knew each others languages anyways for this reason. Russia smiled at him and nodded his head. Latvia grinned a huge grin , which was rare for Russia to see. He raced off to prepare what he needed to. Lithuainia and Estonia looked at each other before turning back to Russia.

"Yes, sir," They replied to his earlier statement and walked off to help the little country.

Russia smiled as he turned to go ready the potion. He can't wait till it kicks in. The effects on him will have to be delayed for a bit of time so the other countries won't get worried or mad.

* * *

**Wow! So everyone at Russia's house is excited! What will happen next? How will England react when he's human again?**


	8. Mew! Russia! Mew!

**Hey! I'm back! Here is the next chapter. Everyone in Russia's house can speak and each others languages as well as there own. So some Russian and some are Latvian. Ukraine and Belarus each speak their own language. Then the other language that is spoken at the end of the story is Latin. All of the languages are translated from Google Translate. So sorry if I got any wrong.**

* * *

On the way to the small airport where the jet was, America got hungry.

"Hey, Scotland dude!" America suddenly asked.

"Whit?" Scotland asked, a little nicer than usual. **(What?)**

"I'm hungry now. Can you stop at a McDonalds or something?" America asked. Scotland nodded.

"Ye ur lucky we hae those haur, ye brat," Scotland said. **(You are lucky we have those here, ya brat.)** America only grinned.

After they got to the small airport, they got on the jet plane. England was a little nervous. America had to rub his head and tail for him to calm down. The flight took about 3 hours and they left London at 12:00 noon. France and Scotland fell asleep for the flight. America was absently petting England and looking out the window.

'_Why did I agree to do _anything_? I could have said a favor instead. What the hell was I thinking?'_ America thought. He sighed and looked down at England. England

looked up at him.

"Mew!" he cried happily then he reached up and licked America's cheek. America smiled at nuzzled the top of England's head. England smiled and cuddled into America's chest. His tail loosely wrapped itself around America's waist. America wrapped his arms around England and they both fell asleep for the remainder of the trip.

"Oi! wake up! we're haur!" Scotland said loudly, waking America and England up by shaking them. **(Oi! Wake up! We're here!)** England cried softly and hopped down from America's lap to rub his face against his brother's pant leg. Scotland smirked and picked England up. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong, Scotty?" France asked with a tad bit of worry in his voice. Scotland glared at France.

"Ah tauld ye nae tae caa me 'at! an' englain is a lot mair lighter an' smaller than th' lest time Ah picked heem up..." Scotland said, trailing off. **(I told you not to call me that! And England is a lot more lighter and smaller than the last time I picked him up...) **America's head shot up as Scotland said that.

"We need to go to Russia's right now, then! Come on!" America jumped up and took England in his arms as he rushed past Scotland. Scotland was surprised, but followed him.

"Don't leave me here!" France cried as he ran after them. America didn't stop. He ran to Russia's house as fast as he could. Scotland and France were a little ways behind them.

"Mew! Mew!" England cried, as he was in America's arms. His bright green eyes were wide, his tail was curled underneath him, and his ears were flat against his head. America noticed it from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry England. I'm gonna help you, but we have to move faster," America said without panting once. He didn't know where his energy came from. He made it Russia's house from the airport in thirty minutes. He rang Russia's door bell twice and listened to it echo throughout the large mansion. Russia opened the door and smiled softly at the sight of America holding England who did look like a kitten. He looked like a frightened kitten at that. Then he noticed France and a tall red head running after America and England. They were panting and looked like they would collapse.

"Привет, Америка. Заходите и приводите своих друзей с вами, тоже," Russia said sweetly with a real smile on his face. **(Hello, America. Come in. And bring your friends with you too.)** America was surprised and hesitated for a moment, but quickly smiled back.

"Спасибо, чувак. Можете ли вы помочь очень быстро?" America responded. **(Thanks, dude. Can you help really quickly?)** Scotland and France had already caught up.

"Oi! can ye spick in sassenach?" Scotland asked, irritated. **(Oi! Can ya speak in English?)** America sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry, Scotland," he replied. Russia smiled and stepped aside. America came in first, followed by Scotland. France hesitated for a second before walking in also.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Russia asked nicely. Scotland and France nodded immediately. Russia smiled and nodded his head, then looked to America.

"Coke, dude. If you have any," America said, still holding England. The kitten squirmed and America put him down. England looked up at Russia and walked forward slowly. Russia called to Latvia.

"Latvija, jūs lūdzam dzērieniem? Ūdens šiem diviem, bet Amerika grib savu koksu," Russia said to Lativia. **(Latvia, will you please get the drinks? Water for these two, but America wants his coke.)** Latvia's eyes lit up and he scampered off to do as he was told. Russia went to the table that was in the front room and picked up a bottle ment for kittens. "I thought this would be better to give it to him in."

"That's good," America said, smiling back slightly.

"Russia, sir. I brought the drinks," Latvia said, a little shakily. Russia smiled yet again.

"Good. Pass them out to them," Russia said. As Latvia did as he was told, Russia reached down to pet the nation/kitten behind the ears. England started to purr and he closed his eyes rubbing his head against Russia's head. He noticed that America downed his drink in a couple gulps. Quickly, Russia gave England the potion and England drank it all.

Russia mumbled under his breath, and England started to glow. As all eyes were on England, no one noticed that America glowed faintly as well. There was a flash of purple that blinded everyone. The kitten came out of England and went straight into America's mouth as he breathed in, the purple going with the air.

"Ego Northmanni iterum?" was the first thing that came out of England's mouth. **(I am normal again?)** Scotland's mouth dropped.

"Jobby!" Scotland shouted. **(Shit!)** England frowned. America was dazed and he couldn't focus on anything.

"Quid hoc est rei Scotiae?" England asked, really confused. **(What is the matter Scotland?)** France came out of his daze.

"Vous ne parlez pas anglais, la Grande-Bretagne. Vous parlez latin," France replied. **(You are not speaking English, Britain. You are speaking Latin.)** England's eyebrows shot up to hairline. Russia watched America staring into space. Then suddenly he passed out. Russia stepped forward and caught him. He frowned and walked to the couch with America in his arms. He laid America on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

"You should go back, да?" Russia said with a frown. "I'll take care of him."

Scotland sighed but nodded. France frowned and turned away. England looked confused.

"Alrecht, let's gang. but if ye hurt heem, Ah wulnae hesitate tae kill ye," Scotland said. **(Alright, let's go. But if you hurt him, I will not hesitate to kill you.)** To England he said in perfect Latin, "Nos relinquere, fratris. Ut postea dicemus Americae." **(We have to leave, little brother. We will get America later.)**

"Ego autem non derelinquet eum hic" England shouted. **(I will not leave him here!)** England felt a tear run down his face, but he didn't care. Scotland and France didn't say anything, but they grabbed England by the arms and dragged him out of the house.

They both shouted a quick 'Thank you' before they shut the door and headed off. Russia chuckled. Just as all got quiet, Russia heard a stirring in the living room. He turned and saw a pair of white kitten ears pop over the couch.

"Mew!"

* * *

**Uh oh! What will happen? And will Britain ever speak English again? What will Russia do for the next meeting that's coming up? America has to go, but will Russia let him?**

**Find out in the chapter!**


End file.
